


Home for the Holidays

by PaperandAshes



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperandAshes/pseuds/PaperandAshes
Summary: Waiting on his flight home for the holidays, Seiji has an unexpected (and much needed) conversation over a big mug of some hot chocolate.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Parrishsrubberplant, I hope this is ok for you!

Airports are strange places. Busy airports even more so. It was very strange to be sitting in a nearly empty cafe watching hoards of people rushing by on their way to their gates, trying to catch up with relatives, hearing snatched pieces of conversations giving small glimpses into strangers’ lives: _‘I thought you had the tickets?!’ ‘Of course I’m excited to see your Uncle Frank.’ ‘Kevin! Stop hitting your brother!’_   
  
From his seat by the window, Seiji watched as the people filed by, clutching a large mug of hot chocolate (extra hot, cream and extra marshmallows with chocolate shavings for good measure). He had been left on his own again as his father had excused himself to take a phone call from a business partner in France. They were heading back to Kyoto for the winter break and it had been quite a while since Seiji had been home, having lived in many places over the years on his father’s business trips or on his own fencing training with Coach Dymtro. His mother didn’t often travel with them, preferring the familiarity of home. Seiji was looking forward to seeing her again. His phone had been blowing up all week with excited emoji-laden texts from her along with photos of Kazu the family dog.

* _ping_ * 

  
He took another sip of his hot chocolate and checked his phone. Another text from his mum, this time with a picture of Kazu in a Santa hat looking particularly confused by the whole affair. He smiled.   
  
‘Seat taken?’ Came a voice beside him.   
  
Seiji huffed. The cafe was practically empty. They could have their pick of any of the seats. He turned to deliver a scathing look to his would-be disturber and froze.   
  
‘Coach Williams?’   
  
Coach pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.   
  
‘Looking forward to the holidays?’ She grinned before taking a gulp of her coffee.   
  
Seiji nodded in a daze.   
  
‘Yes, my father and I are changing at D.C. bound for Tokyo but Coach, why are you here?’   
  
‘Coaching conference in D.C. Apparently there’s a seminar on coaching left-handers as right hand dominant coaches. I’ve had a few lefties before but it’s always good to have a refresher!’ She winked.   
  
Seiji knew what she was referring to. His irritant of a roommate: Nicholas. Seiji still had no idea how that embarrassment to fencing had made it this far at King’s Row with his mediocre skills and abysmal technique... and yet... and yet there were flashes of sheer brilliance that frustrated him to no end. He couldn’t understand it and he definitely didn’t understand why Nicholas reminded him so much of Jesse Coste. There had to be a connection he was sure of it.

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ Seiji’s head snapped back up as Coach put down her mug of coffee and fixed him with a stare. ‘Harvard tells me you like to critique other fencers after matches. So tell me, what do you think of the team?’  
  
Seiji looked down again at his hot chocolate and slowly stirred it, watching the pink and white marshmallows mix into a sticky swirl.   
  
‘Harvard’s good. He still has issues with his lower parries but that can be easily rectified with a change in his practice routines and some time. I have ideas on that for him. I can see why he’s captain. Aiden... well, I’m not too sure about him.’  
  
Seiji stopped stirring. Aiden was another frustration. He had talent but it was critically under used, preferring to use mind games to win. Why? He couldn’t figure it out. And to be honest he was still smarting about his match with Aiden and just how easily he was able to get under Seiji’s skin.Was he really that predictable? He sipped his drink but it was starting to get a bit lukewarm.  
  
‘Then there’s Eugene. He’s driven and his technique is good but there’s lots of little things that can  be improved on. He needs to fix his bent arm as soon as possible but there’s good potential there and he clearly wants this. He was a good choice.’  
  
Coach smiled. ‘And?’  
  
Seiji sighed. ‘And then there’s Nicholas. Coach, can I ask you a question? Why him? You have Eugene as reserve, he’s clearly the better fencer. Sure Nicholas has the odd surprising moments but his technique is dire! That can’t be enough can it?’  
  
Embarrassingly, he could hear his voice starting to rise as he spoke.   
  
Coach raised an eyebrow, an unknowable expression on her face.  
  
‘Do you not trust my judgement, Seiji? For what it’s worth, There’s a massive amount of potential in Nicholas that hasn’t been properly nurtured. He hasn’t had nearly the amount of training and coaching anyone at King’s Row has and I believe I can help him achieve that potential. And he deserves a chance.’  
  
She took another drink of her coffee and grimaced.  
  
‘Urgh! Getting cold.’  
  
‘Coach, what do you mean?’ Seiji exclaimed, ‘He’s had years to practice, so has everyone else. He just coasts on his speed and left-handedness, how is that any more deserving than the others?’  
  
‘He hasn’t Seiji.’ She said, ‘Nicholas has only been fencing for about a year. He’s had to do that while juggling part time jobs, school, and caring for his mother. The fact that he’s managed to get as far as everyone else without any of the advantages that you or anyone else at King’s Row has had is pretty remarkable don’t you think? He’s been poorly trained and has barely enough money to keep a roof over his head let alone proper lessons with a fully qualified coach and yet he still beat most of the boys here at tryouts.’  
  
Seiji looked down at his mug. He hadn’t known any of that. He felt a nasty pit in his stomach as he remembered his first meeting with Nicholas. He’d made a snap judgement and dismissed Nicholas out of hand before he’d even spoken to him. The pit grew larger as he thought of Nicholas’s tatty red shoes and shabby jacket and breeches. He’d called him Zero.  
  
Coach continued. ‘It’s not the only reason I brought him to King’s Row though. You are.’  
  
Seiji looked up at her.   
  
‘Me!?’ He thought of the discarded boxer shorts, the infuriating nightlight, the lack of hot water for showers in the morning and wondered what Coach could have planned to make sharing space with Nicholas worth the all the annoyance.  
  
Coach smiled wide and leant forward:  
  
‘You fence better with him. And he fences better with you.’  
  
‘We...do?’  
  
_*bing bong*_ **Flight 479 bound for Washington D.C. will board from Gate 18 in 15 minutes. Flight 479 bound for Washington D.C. from Gate 18 in 15 minutes**. _*bing bong*_  
  
Coach downed the last of her coffee.  
  
‘Well, that’s our flight. Enjoy your holidays Seiji, have a think about what I said. You might not think much of him now but Nicholas might just surprise you. Give him a chance.’  


Seiji nodded, ‘Enjoy your conference. I’ll see you next term Coach.’  
  
Coach Williams stood up and grabbed her travel case.   
  
‘See you next term, Seiji.’   
  
As she walked away Seiji pushed away his now cold drink.   
  
‘Seiji, let’s go. Flight’s boarding soon. Finish up and get your case.’ His father barked across the concourse.   
  
With Coach Williams words still swimming in his mind and prospect of spending fourteen awkward hours with his father, Seiji gathered his things and left a tip on the table. It was going to be a very long flight home.


End file.
